


Black Pyjamas

by WridersRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Mycroft, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WridersRose/pseuds/WridersRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mystrade Winter Exchange. </p><p>Mycroft and Greg have been together for nearly a year and a half and have yet to sleep together. Greg learns why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Pyjamas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eve_Louise (Stregatrek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregatrek/gifts).



> I'm sorry this is so late! Things have been crazy, and I really hadn't expected them to be. Here's the first part of my story for you, I'll have the second part up as soon as possible. happy new year!

Black silk pyjamas. A thin white vest underneath the top, which was buttoned up to his throat. Thick socks covering his feet. When Mycroft Holmes slept, the only parts of him left bare were his hands and head. He went from his daytime wear of expensive suits to this, his nighttime armour meant to hide him from his own eyes as well as the eyes of Gregory Lestrade. He hated his own body, for reasons he had never revealed to Greg. 

Mycroft sat in his bed with a biography in his hand and Greg snugged up against him, his eyes closed as the younger man carded his fingers through thick silver hair. It was these quiet moments when Mycroft wished he had the courage to initiate something, to have more with Gregory than soft kisses and bedtime cuddles. They'd been dating properly for nearly a year and a half, and the detective had never pushed for more. They'd first spent the night together two months in, and after a brief misunderstanding... Greg seemed to accept that it might never happen. 

\-----------------------------------

It had been a wonderful evening - Gregory had properly wined and dined the younger man, and Mycroft found himself in the unusual position of not wanting to be separated from him. "Gregory," he murmured, hands still settled on the detective's shoulders from their goodnight kiss, "would you... Like to come in? Tea, perhaps?" 

Greg blinked at him, then that stunning grin found it's place and he nodded. "Course, My. Tea sounds nice," he said, stepping back slightly so Mycroft could turn and unlock the door, letting them both inside. It wasn't the first time he'd been over, but the beautiful home of his boyfriend still had him in awe. The suit of armour in the entryway, a 'bit of whimsy' Mycroft had said, always made him smile. The rest of the house was warm, rich colours and fireplaces in nearly every room, expensive decor but not overpowering or pretentious. Mycroft loved his house, and had once proclaimed it as the only place he ever felt properly himself. He didn't need to be the Iceman within these walls, he could relax with a glass of whiskey or a mug of tea and shut himself out of the world for a bit. 

For now, though, Mycroft led Greg through the formal dining room to the kitchen, turning on the kettle and pulling down two tea cups. A comfortable silence settled between them as Mycroft made their tea, presenting Gregory with his and receiving a soft kiss for his efforts. "Would you like to watch a film?" The redhead asked lightly, and received a word of agreement before showing Greg into the sitting room. They settled in on the sofa, turned on a movie Greg had been wanting to watch, and ended up falling asleep together, cuddled up with a blanket pulled over them both. Despite the discomfort of the position, Mycroft found it a lovely way to wake up - with the warmth, the sleepy sounds and the smile of the man he had grown to love.

He couldn't resist kissing those chapped lips as Gregory wrapped his arms around him. It wasn't until those calloused fingers travelled to the buttons of his waistcoat that he pulled away, sitting up, flushed and panting a bit. "I should get ready," he mumbled, rebuttoning the one loose button, standing to move away. Greg, feeling chastised, mumbled an apology while Mycroft left to shower and change for the day. Greg didn't have to go to work today, but Mycroft did.

The detective found his way about the kitchen while Mycroft got ready, fixing tea and toast with jam for them. Yeah, he had hoped this would be it - had hoped they would go further than kissing - but he also knew that Mycroft wasn't ready for that, for whatever reason, and he wasn't going to push it. The government official was far too important to Greg for that. So when Mycroft came down, Greg was sitting at the table waiting for him. He stood, walking over to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. "Sorry I pushed, love. You alright?" He asked softly, stepping back and sitting back down at the table, gesturing to Mycroft's tea and toast. 

Mycroft blinked, as if surprised to see Greg still there. He'd expected to come down to a break-up text and an empty house, and instead he was met with apologies? "Of course," he said calmly, sitting down with his walls up, ready to defend himself or let Gregory go. His face was a bit pink - he'd cried in the shower, though he wouldn't admit it. He had known this wouldn't last forever, and now that he'd rejected Gregory's advances, he would break up with him. 

What he didn't expect was what Greg said next. "You don't have to say anything you don't want to, love. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything, yeah? If you don't want sex, if you don't want me, whatever. I... I love you, and your happiness is what's important." 

Mycroft blinked at him, confused as the words processed through his embarrassed mind. "No!" He said quickly, "of course I want you. I... You are important to me, Gregory. It's only that... I am not... Interested in sex," he finished quietly. It was a lie - he certainly was, if his physical reaction to kissing Gregory had been anything to go by... But he couldn't let his lover see him. Gregory was more likely to stay longer if they didn't have sex at all than if he saw the disgusting mess that was Mycroft Holmes. 

Greg hesitated, then nodded. "That's fine. It's all fine, My. Is the... The kissing and cuddling, that's alright though?" 

Mycroft nodded immediately, gauging Gregory's reaction carefully. "Yes, of course. I enjoy those, it's only when clothes start being removed - that, I'm not interested in." 

Greg relaxed a bit and grinned at him. "Fair enough. None of that. I'm glad - I mean, not glad, but I just thought maybe it was... Me you weren't interested in. So I'm glad it's not that," he rambled, blushing and taking a bite of his toast to shut himself up. "Right. Good. When do you need to be off?" 

Mycroft was about to argue that there was no way on earth he wouldn't be attracted to Gregory, but he stopped himself and only nodded. "I should leave soon, I have a meeting I need to attend," he said softly. "Thank you for breakfast, and for... Staying. I... Quite enjoyed waking up beside you, Gregory," he said softly, with a blush. 

Greg grinned back at him, standing and leaning down to kiss him softly. "I liked waking up beside you, as well, My. We'll have to do it again soon. Here, I'll clear these dishes and get out of your hair. Call me when you're free today?" He asked as he gathered the empty plates and mugs, carrying them all to the sink. 

"Yes, of course," he agreed immediately, standing to help. "I might have to work late, but... You could come over for dinner, if you'd like? If I'm late, we can order in."

Greg grinned and agreed instantly, and soon they were saying farewells with a chaste goodbye kiss. As Greg left, Mycroft wondered how, exactly, he had gotten so lucky.

\------------------------

Now, fifteen months later, Gregory hadn't brought it up since. They'd been happily dating for seventeen months and his other half hadn't pushed further than kisses, ever. But Mycroft wanted more. He'd been working on his weight, though with Gregory cooking him meals it had stayed rather constant. The detective had essentially moved in with Mycroft, he had drawers and closet space and a key to the government official's home... So what was holding him back? The man beside him was not James. The man beside him loved him, and showed him that every day. 

Carefully, he put his bookmark into the Russian biography and set it aside, flipping off the light and shifting so he was laying facing Gregory in the dark. "Darling? I have a story to tell you, and I'm afraid... You won't like it," he said softly. 

Greg frowned, reaching up and touching Mycroft's jaw, leaning forward to kiss him lightly. "What story is that?" Mycroft sighed and closed his eyes. "The... Reason that I... That we haven't slept together. I am... Not asexual."


End file.
